super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Chuck Greene
Chuck Greene is one of the main protagonists of the Dead Rising series. He made his first appearance in Dead Rising 2 where he was the playable character. Since then, he appeared in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record and in Dead Rising 2: Case West. He also appeared in Dead Rising 3. Character Description He is the loving father of the infected, but precious, Katey Greene. Since he was forced to do repairs on his own bike, he is extremely resourceful and can be considered the ultimate handyman. Due to this big advantage, Chuck can create unique weapons out of everyday items to wreak havoc on the zombie population. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Chuck appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as a playable character. His appearance is based on his default clothing on Dead Rising 2. How to Unlock *Play 125 VS. Matches *Clear Classic or Adventure mode with 10 characters Doing any of these things will require to defeat Chuck Greene in a Fight on Fortune Park. Moveset Normal Moves *'Neutral:' Chuck does a three-hit combo with the Tenderizers, ending with a roundhouse kick to the face. *'Forward:' Chuck swings a spiked bat. *'Up:' Chuck does an uppercut. *'Down: '''Chuck slides on the ground, similiar to one of Frank's moves in ''Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3. *'Dash Attack:' Chuck does a tackle similiar to Nick Ramos in Dead Rising 3. *'Forward Smash:' Chuck performs a double slash with his Pole Weapon. *'Up Smash: '''Chuck does a Shoryuken-like uppercut with the Tenderizers. *'Down Smash:' Chuck does a single riff with a Power Guitar. Aerial Attacks *'Air:' Chuck does a jump kick. *'Forward Air:' Chuck grabs a Defiler and hits it on an nearby opponent in the face. It serves as a meteor smash. *'Back Air:' Chuck turns around and does the same as his Forward Air move. *'Up Air:' Chuck throws an pie upwards. *'Down Air:' Chuck slams to the ground with a Spiked Bat. Grabs & Throws *'Grab Pummel:' Chuck slices the enemy with a bowie knife. * '''Forward Throw:' Chuck does a front kick. *'Back Throw:' Chuck pushes the opponent backwards and kicks then in their back. *'Up Throw:' Chuck grabs the opponent's head with a Croupier Stick and kicks him/her in the head. *'Down Throw:' Chuck does a DDT. Other Moves *'Floor (Back):' Chuck pushes himself up and kicks the opponent. *'Floor (Front):' Chuck does a small slide. *'Floor (Trip):' Chuck punches the opponent's feet and sends them to the ground. Special Moves Neutral Special Variations Side Special Variations Up Special Variations Down Special Variations Final Smash Taunts *'Up: '''Chuck cracks his knuckles while saying: "I know my way around a brawler or two!" *'Down:' Chuck does a "strong pose" while saying: "Let's Play!" *'Side:' A zombie will pop out from behind Chuck who will struggle with it and say: "Don't just stand there and watch, help me out!" and then kick the zombie away. The Zombie will deal slight DMG to foes it is kicked into. Selection Sound Chuck says: "Let's ride." On-Screen Appearance Chuck arrives through a vent on the ground. Cheer His cheer is based on a chorus of the "Terror is Reality" song. '"He is the ultimate best''' He won't stop until he is dead You think you're better than him? He is Chuck Greene!" Victory Poses *Chuck gives Katey Zombrex. *Chuck hugs Katey while she says: "Daddy, you're the best!" *Chuck exits the stage on his Slicecycle. Music *'Classic Mode Credits: '''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2lrXrkSf54c *'Victory Jingle: ' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AS3pgLp0yUc (0:08 - 0:15) Costumes Default Costume Chuck wears a yellow IJIEK jacket, yellow hair, blue jeans and yellow-black shoe, as seen in his picture. '''ALTERNATE COLORS:' *Green Jacket, Black Jeans, Brown Hair *Blue Jacket, White Jeans, Blonde Hair *Brown Jacket, White Hair and Brown Jeans *Red Jacket, Yellow Hair and Dark-Blue Jeans. *White Jacket, Black hair and Black jeans. Alternate Costume Ideas Casezero.jpg|Chuck Greene's main appearance in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero images (1).jpg|Chuck Greene's appearance in Off The Record. Sem título.png|Chuck Greene's appearance in Dead Rising 3. Trophy Description Chuck has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. A Former motocross champion who lost his wife to a zombie attack many years ago, Chuck Greene entered the game show known as "Terror is Reality" in order to try and win enough money to buy Katey, his infected daughter, Zombrex. Chuck is then soon caught up in an event that he was being blamed for, the zombies being released and attacking Fortune City. Chuck is now on a quest to uncover the truth and clear his name, and he's willing to take whatever help he can get. *Dead Rising 2, 2010 *Dead Rising 2: Off The Record, 2011 Raiden's Smash Taunt Trivia *IJIEK backwards says Keiji, the first name of Dead Rising's creator, Keiji Imafune, which is also Megaman's creator. Category:Dead Rising Series Category:Characters Category:JPBrigatti Category:Male Category:Heroes